


Inoobu Private Live

by inookei_22



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-15
Updated: 2015-03-15
Packaged: 2018-03-17 23:50:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3548237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inookei_22/pseuds/inookei_22
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The three devils (Hikaru, Takaki, and Daiki) are corious about Yabu and Inoo's private live. So they forces Yabu to tell them. What will Inoo do?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Inoobu Private Live

**Title :** Inoobu Private Live  
 **Pairing :** obvious, right? **Inoobu**  
 **Rating :** PG-13  
 **Genre :** Romance  
 **Summary :** The three devils (Hikaru, Takaki, and Daiki) are corious about Yabu and Inoo's private live. So they forces Yabu to tell them. What will Inoo do?

 

~~~~~

 

BEST minus Inoo are curently in Yabu and Inoo's shared room. They were chatting casually untill Takaki pushes some topic for them to tease Yabu.

 

"I heard you moan last night. Did Inoo often do you hard?" Takaki asks out of the blue. Hikaru and Daiki shows some anticipation on this, they are also interested.

 

"E--eh?!" Yabu gets panic. He doesn't kniw how to react to it.

 

"I'm also curious. Is he a good seme?" Daiki asks, making Yabu even more panic, and blushes.

 

"Did he ever uses toys on you?" Hikaru asks too. These three devils are just never rest to tease Yabu.

 

"It--it's private!" Yabu shutters as he tries to hide his blushing cheeks.

 

"Ah, come on! We have been best-friend for over 10 years already. Come on tell us~" Hikaru forces him. Daiki grabs Yabu's hands and holds him, while Takaki tickles his foot.

 

"If you don't tell us, we're going to tickle you until you pee your pants." Takaki says as he ticles the older. Hikaru helps Takaki by ticling his under arms.

 

"Ahahaha-- ok--okay ahahahaha okay!" Yabu gives in. Well he knows quite well that these three devils won't stop until they got what they want.

 

"So? Did Inoo often do you hard?" Takaki asks while Daiki still holding Yabu's hands so he won't escape. Well, right this moment, Yabu doesn't have a choice but to answer it.

 

"N--no." Yabu askwer as he blushes lightly. Takaki coriousity gets even higher.

 

"Then what was it last night? I heard you 'aaah not this nghhh hard' comming out from you." Takaki asks again, he even imitates the moaning so well. Yabu blushes hardly.

 

"It-- it was... I-- I asked him ... To do me hard that night." Yabu answer but his voice slowly gets even smaller, even though the three devils still can hear it.

 

"Ah! I never know you like it hard." Takaki says and Takaki, Daiki, Hikaru laughing at Yabu.

 

"'aaahhhh Kei~'" Hikaru teases Yabu by imitating the moan. They laughing at him while Yabu blushes and cursing them.

 

"My turn! Is Inoo a good seme?" Daiki says, still trying to hold still Yabu.

 

"Y--yes." Yabu shutters, he blushes non-stop.

 

"So he often take the seme role? Or he is the main seme?" Daiki gets corious.

 

"We switching roles!" Yabu says it loudly, and tries to strugle from Daiki, but Hikaru holds him too.  
"Please stop this guys!" Yabu says, tries to beg. But of course they are not going to stop.

 

"My turn! My turn!" Hikaru says happily.  
"Did Inoo ever used toys on you?" he continued. Yabu blushes even harder. Yabu keep in silent for few seconds untill Hikaru tickles him.

 

"Ahahah ok--okay! I'll ahahah answer!" Yabu says irritatedly. Hikaru, Daiki, and Takaki are waiting for his answer excitedly, they are just too corious about their Jump parents' private live.

 

"H--he... Have." Yabu answer slowly and honestly.

 

"What toys he have ever used on you?" Hikaru asks again, it feels like interogation for Yabu nee.

 

"Come on, answer, or you want to be tickled untill you pee your pants, and we'll nude you and tied you up on the bed?" Takaki says after a minute of silence, he tries scaring the older. Yabu seriously doesn't want that.

 

"Vibr--brators, Vib--brating eggs, b--but plugs..." Yabu shyly answers. He finishes his answer but the three devils keep in silent.  
"Oi!" Yabu yells out while blushing.

 

"I... I never know our BEST's angelic mother is having a lot of things." Hikaru space out. So as well on Daiki and Takaki.

 

"Is he a sadist?" Daiki asks. Yabu nods shyly, his eyes gets teary due to embrassment, and the fact that the hands which gripping him are gripping him too tight. The three of them droped their jaw. They never think that their Inoo-mama is a sadist. Yabu tries to strugle again but Takaki also holding him now.  
Just by then, Inoo opens the door room.

 

"Kou-chan, have you eaten your dinner?" Inoo asks, while closing the door, still doesn't realise that the three devils is there with Yabu.  
"Kou?" Inoo turns around and found Yabu is being held by Takaki, Hikaru and Daiki.  
"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING TO MY BOYFRIEND?!" Inoo asks angrily. Well if they just held Yabu, maybe Inoo won't mind, but the problem is, Yabu has tears on his eyes.

 

"W--we're--" Hikaru shutters. Knowing the fact that Inoo is a sadist, they get affraid, because usually a sadist is somekind hot-blooded killer inside.

 

"Kou, come here." Inoo says, cutting Hikaru's words. Yabu runs his way to Inoo and immidietly clings to him.

 

"What did they do to you?" Inoo asks. Yabu wipes his tears.

 

"Th--they they ask about our private live and tease again." Yabu pouts.

 

"About what, honey?" Inoo asks as he caresses Yabu's hair.

 

"About did you often do me hard, about are you a good seme, and about did you ever used toys on me..." Yabu says slowly. Inoo giving them a death glare.

 

"Ah, so you guys wants to know about our private live that much? You should know I am a sadist, yeah?" Inoo asks, letting out a dark aura. The three devils shivers.

 

"Then, shall I answer them by giving you a LIVE SHOW?" Inoo asks and pins Yabu to the wall. The three devils eyes get widen.

 

"Bu--but Kei..." Yabu blushes. Inoo sliping his hand to Yabu's shirt.

 

"Let them see what they want to know~" Inoo says. Then he kisses Yabu's lips passionately, pulling his head to his. Daiki, Takaki, and Hikaru freeze on their place.

 

"Ke--kei..." Yabu tries to stop Inoo. Inoo keeps touching Yabu's chest.

 

"Let them be, if they are smart enough, they know where the door is." Inoo quiping them, they immidietly run for the door.

 

Outside the room, Hikaru, Daiki, and Takaki's eyes still widen and their jaws still drop down.

 

"I ... I don't know Inoo is that bold." Hikaru says.

 

"He almost made us lose 10 years of our life span by seeing them mating right in front of us!" Daiki yells out as he leans his head to Takaki's shoulder.

 

"Let me make this clear, ... NEVER, I repeat, NEVER interupted their private life, ever again." Takaki says while caressing Daiki's hair. Then the other two nods in agrement.

 

\--

 

In the room, while that, Inoo kisses Yabu's lips. And broke it as soon as The devils go away.

 

"They went away~" Inoo says and hugs Yabu protectively.

 

"Kei! YOU BAKA!" Yabu whacked his head. Inoo hisses.

 

"Eh why?"

 

"I thought you'll really do me in front of them!" Yabu says, angry tone is visable for Inoo.

 

"Of course not! Your naked body is only for me to see. I won't let them see your sexy body. It's mine only!" Inoo says as he lets go of the hug. Yabu throw himself to the bed. Inoo sits beside him.  
"But I do want to know about the answer of one of their questions though." he continued.

 

"What?" Yabu looks at him in corious look.

 

"Am I a good seme?" Inoo tilts his head. Yabu blushes and nods.

 

"Y--You are."

 

"Awww you're so cute~ Thank you~" Inoo says cutely and pinching Yabu's cheek lightly. Yabu whacked Inoo's head. Then he slowly says :  
"It feels good when you do me. I feel extream pleasure."

 

"hmmm? So, do you want to feel the 'extream pleasure' now?" Inoo smirks while Yabu blushes and nods.  
"As you wish then, my Prince."

 

~~~~~~~

 

I made this during my nap time *laugh*  
I hope it's not too random nee~  
I'm sorry if it is *bow*  
I wonder if I should make a sequel *think*  
Well, I guess I'll think about it ahahaha~  
Please leave me a comment, give me suggestion and comments~  
I'll be pleased if you leave me one~  
and as always  
I'm always grateful that you read this,  
 _Thank you for reading!_

_Posted via[LiveJournal app for Android](http://m.livejournal.com/android/link)._


End file.
